Know Your Sengoku Jidai
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Fashioned after Nickelodeon's Know Your Stars, we delve a little deeper into the minds of our favorite Inuyasha characters (much to their dislike)
1. Inuyasha Mr Purr Purr

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha. Nope, don't own Know Your Stars. Nope, don't own that stolen television I'm watching. Hey, what do you mean I'm under arrest?!  
  
AN: I was recently exposed to something quite shocking. American television! Lol, I was watching "All That" and happened upon a segment called Know Your Stars . . . let the madness commence . . .  
  
** Narrarator (Me) **  
  
"Angry Rantings Of Inuyasha"  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Inuyasha - Mr. Purr Purr  
  
The scene opens in what seems to be the stage of a lounge room. Inuyasha is found sitting in a stool in the middle of all the soothing draperies and was actually pretty calm until a booming female voice came out.  
  
**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"Where the f**k am I? Kagome?"  
  
**Inuyasha . . . he loves being called, Mr. Purr Purr **  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
**Inuyasha . . . he missed his last flea bath **  
  
"I don't have FLEAS!"  
  
**Inuyasha . . . loves it when you pet his fuzzy cat ears.**  
  
"I'M A DOG DEMON!"  
  
**Inuyasha . . . enjoys tea parties with his older brother.**  
  
"I DON'T ENJOY ANYTHING WITH SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
**What about the tea parties?**  
  
"SHUT UP! COME OUT AND FACE ME!"  
  
**Now you know . . . Inuyasha**  
  
"NO THEY DON'T!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**Yes they do**  
  
"COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"  
  
**Be quiet Mr. Purr Purr**  
  
"MY NAME ISNT MR. PURR PURR! WHO ARE YOU? SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
  
AN: U.U So I messed with Inu's mind a little, review and tell me what you think! Don't forget your email addy! 


	2. Kikyou A Man Not Alive KIKYOU BASHING!

Disclaimer: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO and NO (I wish I did, but I don't)  
  
AN: The second installment of Know Your Sengoku Jidai. Please say hello to Kikyou! ~Silence~ SAY HELLO TO KIKYOU! ~random hellos~ On with the madness!  
  
** Narrarator (Me) **  
  
"Cold Spoken Words Of Kikyou"  
  
~WARNING, KIKYOU BASHING. SKIP IF YOU LIKE KIKYOU.~  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Kikyou - A Man Not Alive  
  
The scene opens in what seems to be the stage of a lounge room, a slighty destroyed lounge room. Several claw and sword marks could be seen in what must have once been tapestry. Sitting in the middle of the disarrayed room was Kikyou, she looked around coldly and almost fell out of her seat when she heard a female voice come from out of nowhere.  
  
**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"This place is filled with an evil aura, I feel comfortable."  
  
**Kikyou . . . Wishes she was dead.**  
  
"What? I am dead, who is there?"  
  
**Kikyou . . . Thinks demons are all warm and fuzzy.**  
  
"I would NEVER think demons are warm and fuzzy, who are you?"  
  
**Kikyou . . . She's really a man**  
  
"WHAT?! I'M 100% GRADE A WOMAN!"  
  
**Why were you spying on Kagome then Kikyou?**  
  
"I WAS TRYING TO KILL HER!"  
  
**Sure Kikyou**  
  
"I WAS!"  
  
**Now you know . . . Kikyou**  
  
"NO! NO! NO YOU DON'T!"  
  
**Go find a warm and fuzzy demon Kikyou**  
  
"I DON'T THINK DEMONS ARE WARM AND FUZZY!"  
  
Suddenly, some of the roof caves in and crashes onto Kikyou . . .  
  
**How sad . . .No, not really**  
  
"I'M NOT A MAN!"  
  
AN: That was purely to satiate all the Kikyou Hating fans I have out there. Personally I have nothing against her, but hope you enjoyed it. NO FLAMES SINCE I GAVE YOU A FAIR WARNING 


	3. Kgaome Hater Of The Ears

Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask? No I don't own them.  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this is the third installment of Know Your Sengoku Jidai, please welcome, KAGOME HIGURASHI! ~Several loud claps and wolf whistles, Inuyasha goes out and kills all the men that clap~ Let the madness ensue. (As a fair warning, I want to say that this is a comedy fic, as such , I don't mean any insults towards Kagome, we all like Kagome.)  
  
** Narrarator (Me) **  
  
"I'm So Sorry Kagome! Don't Hate Me"  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Kagome Higurashi - Hater Of The Ears  
  
Kagome sat in the middle of the forest, confused.  
  
"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a lounge"  
  
**We had to close down for repairs**  
  
"Oh, Okay then, please continue"  
  
**Thank you Kagome**  
  
**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"This sounds like fun!"  
  
**Kagome . . . She doesn't like fuzzy wuzzy ears."  
  
"Wait, yes I do! I love fuzzy wuzzy ears!"  
  
**Kagome . . . She likes to throw trash cans**  
  
"HE WALKED INTO MY ROOM NAKED!" (Lol I suggest you watch that episode if you don't know what I'm talking about. It's hilarious)  
  
**Kagome . . . She makes goo goo eyes at Hojou**  
  
"NO I DON'T! I DON'T LIKE HOJOU!" **Kagome . . . She runs off with boys from feudal Japan**  
  
"Well. . . I suppose I cant argue with that."  
  
**Nope, you cant, sorry Kagome **  
  
"It's alright"  
  
**Now you know . . . Kagome**  
  
"Only partly"  
  
**Look, fuzzy wuzzy ears"  
  
"WHERE?!"  
  
AN: I tried to go as easy as humanly possible on Kagome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, REVIEW! 


	4. Sesshoumaru Stuffed Animal Dress Up Man

Disclaimer: Really Takahashi? I can have Inuyasha? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you . . . ~awakens~ AWW MAN! I'm going back to sleep.  
  
AN: I know! I know! I promise Miroku will be the next, but first I had to get out Sesshoumaru's chapter. Please welcome SESSHOUMARU LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS ~Jealous men jeer, women drool~ Umm..all right then, madness commence!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO FAEGIRL430, MY NEW LITTLE SISTER, AND OFFICIAL  
ROYAL HELPER OF THE AUTHORESS! GO FAE!  
  
** Narrarator (Me) **  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru's, Words"  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Sesshoumaru- Stuffed Animal Dress Up Man  
  
The scene opens in what seems to be the stage of a lounge room. Sesshoumaru is found sitting in the middle of the pink and purple draperies. He looks annoyed, and handsome (AN: ~Drool~)  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, Do not like the colors."  
  
**But they match your eye shadow**  
  
". . . It is not eye shadow, but very well"  
  
**Thanks Fluffy!**  
  
**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, Find the echo most annoying."  
  
**Sesshoumaru . . . He enjoys the company of stuffed animals.**  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, Do not like "Stuffed Animals"."  
  
**Sesshoumaru . . . He likes to play dress up with Naraku**  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, Do not play "Dress Up"."  
  
**Sesshoumaru . . . Thinks Jaken is dreamy**  
  
"WHAT?! I, SESSHOUMARU, DO NOT THINK JAKEN IS DREAMY ~looks horrified~ I DO NOT! I, SESSHOMARU, COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS AT ONCE"  
  
**That isn't a nice thing to say about your girlfriend**  
  
"JAKEN IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
**Sesshoumaru . . . He is the president of the I Love Humans Club**  
  
"I, SESSHOUMARU, HATE HUMANS! DIE HUMANS! DIE!"  
  
**Now you know . . . Sesshoumaru**  
  
"YOU DO NOT KNOW, I , SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
**Can I play dress up with you Sesshoumaru**  
  
"I DON'T PLAY DRESS UP!"  
  
**Fine, spend all your time with Jaken**  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, say, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
AN: Poor Sesshoumaru, he must have run off to play dress up with Naraku. Stay tuned! Oh yes, and another super big thanks to my new little sister FaeGirl430! 


	5. Miroku Or Should I Say Mary

Disclaimer: Of course I own Inuyasha. Why do you think I'm still living with my parents? What kind of question is that?! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!  
  
AN: Fifth installment of Know Your Sengoku Jidai. Time for the crude and lecherous monk known as MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!! Let the craziness start!  
  
** Narrarator (Me) **  
  
"Mary Speaks! "  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Miroku - Or Should I Say Mary?  
  
The scene opens in what seems to be the stage of a lounge room. Miroku isn't there, and is immediately slapped, causing him to stumble onto the stool, the camera swings to an angry stage hand, and then back to a grinning Miroku.  
  
**Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"I find that voice most arousing"  
  
** . . . . . . . Alright . . . . You're getting it monk**  
  
"Meep"  
  
**Miroku . . . he likes to spit on monks**  
  
"I AM A MONK! I DON'T LIKE TO SPIT ON MONKS!"  
  
**Why aren't you spitting on yourself Miroku?**  
  
"I DON'T SPIT ON MONKS"  
  
**Miroku . . . he enjoys the company of men . . . know what I mean?**  
  
"Eh? What?! No! That's not true!"  
  
**Miroku . . . He has a HUGE crush on Sesshoumaru**  
  
"WAIT! NO I DON'T! NO NO NO !**  
  
**Miroku . . . his real name is Mary**  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT MARY!!!!!! STOP THIS!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF BUDDAH!"  
  
**Temper, Temper Mary**  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT MARY! STOP THIS!"  
  
**Now you know . . . Mary**  
  
"MY NAME IS MIROKU!!!!! I LIKE GIRLS!!!!!!! GIRLS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
AN: I didn't know that Mary was such a loudmouth. REVIEW! 


	6. Sango Little Butterfly

Disclaimer: Searching in the woods, and high above the hills, but damn, Inuyasha runs FAST (In other words, don't own him)  
  
AN: Yes, yes I know, I promised you Kouga next. But just as I got on to the computer my CD player started playing DDR 2nd mix. If you don't know what song I'm talking about (which was the inspiration for this chapter) you'll find out soon. Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay!  
  
**Narrarator (me)**  
  
"Little Butterfly"  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Sango - Little Butterfly  
  
As you should know by now, the scene opened upon what seemed to be a lounge room. A very confused Sango sat in the middle of a stool, looking around suspiciously. Of course she was nearly knocked off when a booming female voice came out of nowhere.  
  
**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"I sense a demonic presence!"  
  
**Sango . . . She's been searchin' for a man, all across Japan! (just to find, to find, my samurai . . . ) **  
  
"I have not been searching for a man! Show yourself!"  
  
** Sango . . . She thinks green, black and blue make the colors in the sky **  
  
"IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF GREEN, BLACK AND BLUE WILL MAKE THE COLORS OF YOUR FACE!"  
  
** Sango . . . She is also known as Dances With Demons **  
  
"I would never dance with anything as despicable as a demon!"  
  
** I have the video Sango **  
  
"What video? What is a video? SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
** No need to yell Dances With Demons **  
  
" MY NAME IS NOT DANCES WITH DEMONS! "  
  
AN: ^.^; so it wasn't very funny, I hope this will provide a good humor fix until I can get a good Kouga chapter out here. Review! 


	7. Kouga Skirty McKilt

Disclaimer: Shhh don't tell them I wrote this story. Though I don't own. them. ~points to mob of angry Inu characters~  
  
AN: By popular demand, I present to you KOUGA!!!!!! Personally I wasn't planning on doing a chapter on him, but it seems to be a rather favorite idea. So here it is! (A light tinge of adult humor in this)  
  
**Moi (The Authoress)**  
  
"Mr. Skirty McKilt"  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Kouga- Skirty McKilt  
  
The scene opened open a lounge set. Sitting opened legged on a stool, with a stage hand holding a piece of black cardboard with the word "Censored" written in white between his legs was Kouga. Of course, and most understandably, Kouga was confused (might have something to do with that itty bitty brain in the incredibly arrogant head). And so, after being attacked by papers he didn't understand from people calling themselves "critics" he crossed his legs and the madness began.  
  
**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"Is that you my fair mate Kagome? No, Kagome's voice is far prettier"  
  
**Alright buster, you got it coming now**  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
**Kouga . . . maybe he's born with it, maybe it's Maybelline**  
  
"Are you suggesting I wear makeup?!" (How else can you explain those dark lines around his eyes, can we say, eyeliner?)  
  
**Kouga . . . he has abandonment issues**  
  
"I DO NOT! I'M ALL ALONE! WHO IS THIS?"  
  
**Kouga . . . his real name is Skirty McKilt**  
  
"It is not! I'm not even Irish!"  
  
**How do you explain the kilt than Kouga?**  
  
"KILT? I DON'T WEAR A KILT! THIS IS A. . . WELL IT'S A . . . "  
  
**Skirt?**  
  
"It is not a skirt! Come out and face me in honorable combat."  
  
**Kouga . . . he has the hots for Inuyasha**  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE THAT DOG TURD! I LIKE KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"  
  
**Why do you follow Inuyasha around Kouga?**  
  
"I DO NOT! I STALK KAGOME!"  
  
Sudden several people with badges and shiny guns walk onto the set and take Kouga away, mumbling something about "proof" and "restraining orders".  
  
AN: . aww . . . and I was just beginning to scare Kouga-kun. Aa well, tell me what you thought by REVIEWing. 


	8. Naraku MONKEY MANNN!

Disclaimer: Why would I want to own Naraku? Just because he has long silky hair that every girl dreams of having for her own, or the flawless, just right pale completion? Or the ever so perfectly pouted pink lips? . . . . BRB, going to go steal Naraku.(By the way, I don't own Monkey Man from the show Hey Arnold!)  
  
Author's Notes: The responses over the past two days have been very encouraging. As a reward I am trying to update all my long-going stories. Most people seemed pretty keen on the idea of a chapter including Naraku. On a further note my cat Merlin is doing well and has been sleeping his adorable head off ever since we came back home, he is going to have to visit the doctor for a year once every month and needs daily injections. Thanks for all your support.  
  
**Moi, me, the ever so talented (not) authoress**  
  
"MONKEY MAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Naraku- MONKEY MANNN!!!!!!!  
  
The scene opens upon what seems to be a very quickly converted jungle. Surrounding a slightly out of place lounge stool are several large banana trees, seen on top of one of the said banana trees, is the one known as . . . Naraku. Quickly, one of our experienced zoo staff, I mean crew member, lures Naraku out of the banana tree and convinces him to sit on the stool.  
  
**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"Myself, Naraku, wishes to return to hunting the bananas."  
  
**Naraku . . . he's a sponge."  
  
"I am not a sponge."  
  
**Then how did you make all those offspring without mating with anyone??**  
  
"1-800-get-a-kid, the cheapest eastern country children, some only four bucks and a bowl of rice, call now."  
  
** O.o. . . . okay . . . umm . . . Naraku . . . he is really an escaped orangutan from the San Diego zoo**  
  
"Orangutan? I wear a baboon suit! A baboon suit!"  
  
** You mean the monkeys with the big butts? **  
  
"Yes the monkeys with the . . . WAIT A MINUTE!"  
  
**Naraku . . . he has a thing for Miroku**  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR THAT LECHEROUS MONK!"  
  
**Then why do you pay so much attention to his family? Huh? Trying to impress the in-laws?**  
  
"I KILLED HIS FAMILY!"  
  
**Oh, well I suppose that gets rid of the in-law problem.**  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MYSELF, NARAKU?"  
  
**Naraku . . . he recommends Dr. Richmond, best plastic surgeon in all of Japan, just look at that nose, and those lips, the wonders of botox**  
  
"I HAVE NOT HAD PLASTIC SURGERY! I WAS ALWAYS THIS HANDSOME."  
  
**Naraku . . . he is a pyromaniac**  
  
"I AM NOT A PYROMANIAC! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IMPRESSION?"  
  
**What about your whole, "I'm a burnt up mummy, come and kiss me Kikyou, phase?**  
  
"THE TOWNSPEOPLE BURNED ME !!!!!! THE TOWNSPEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**Well that serves you right for escaping from the zoo, bad Mr. Monkey! I know your secret though**  
  
"What secret? I know not of what you speak"  
  
**YOU'RE REALLY MONKEY MANNN!!!!!!!!! (a superhero from Hey Arnold)**  
  
"I am not MONKEY MANNNN!!!!! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"  
  
**It's okay, I called the zoo, you'll be back in the zoo soon**  
  
"Will there be bananas?"  
  
**Yes, lots and lots of bananas**  
  
"okay"  
  
AN: .; wow, that sucked. I'm posting it anyway and if a lot of people object to this chapter then it'll be redone when my mind is more focused on writing. I would also like suggestions for who to do next after the next chapter. I was thinking Hojou? 


	9. Rin Where Is Sesshoumarusama?

Disclaimer: Aww I don't own Rin. I tried to kidnap her but . . . ~stares at various sword marks over body~ Sesshoumaru got a wittle bit angry  
  
AN: Update . . . Enjoy. . . Yea  
  
**Smartness That Is Me**  
  
"Where Is Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Rin- Where Is Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
The scene opens in what seems to be the stage of a lounge room. Rin is found sitting in a stool in the middle of all the soothing draperies and was actually pretty calm until a booming female voice came out that nearly pushed poor wittle Rin off the stool.  
  
**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
** Rin . . . She and Sesshoumaru are fighting for Jaken's love **  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
** Rin . . . She's the little queen of the western lands"  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
** Rin . . . Sesshoumaru wont let her play dress up with him and Naraku.**  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
** Rin . . . Sesshoumaru wont let her join his tea parties with Inuyasha either**  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
**Poor Poor Rin**  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
**Now you know. . . Rin**  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, the scary writer lady made fun of Rin"  
  
**Eep**  
  
And so I am chased around the world by an angry blazing Sesshoumaru . . . yep . . .  
  
AN: Wow that wasn't funny at all was it? Well too bad! I'm sick and chemo is making me tired, and my medications make me groggy, and I'm hungry! ~runs off crying~ (review) 


	10. Kaede Miss Kaede

Disclaimer: . How many times do I have to tell you? I do own Inuyasha! I DO OWN HIM! ~Rams her head into the Eggshell White, soft walls several times~ I OWN HIM!  
  
AN: You thought it was all over. Well the truth is . . . This is just the beginning! I present to you, the all knowing, all wise MISS. KAEDE!!!!!!!  
  
"Call For Your "Free" Consultation"  
  
**ME, THE MADNESS!"  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Kaede - The Fabulous Miss. Kaede!!!  
  
The producers scratched their head in a confused manner as they looked around what used to be a very nicely decorated lounge room. Now instead it was bedecked in mystical blues and gold, hanging from the walls were several odd pictures. There was a small round table covered in a table cover (~gasp~) the colour of the night. A large crystal ball is in the middle of said table, and sitting in a said chair, behind said table, behind said crystal ball was . . . Miss. (Cleo) Kaede, all dressed up in a Turban, eye patch, and gaudy gold robes.  
  
**Err . . . Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars** (Echo)  
  
"Aye! For only fifty five ninety-nine a minute I can tell you all about your stars!"  
  
** ^.^; Quiet lady, this is my show!**  
  
"I can change that, with my fantabulous powers!"  
  
** All right, you're getting it!**  
  
"My ninety-nine percent cut of all these people's calls?"  
  
** Miss. Kaede . . . She picks her nose hairs **  
  
"Miss. Kaede has no nose hairs! No nose hairs has she!"  
  
** Miss. Kaede . . . She just uses that patch to get Handicap Discounts!**  
  
~While Scratching Itchy Second Eye Underneath Eye Patch~ "I ONLY HAVE ONE EYE!"  
  
**Miss. Kaede . . . What do you wear underneath those robes? Really?**  
  
"MISS KAEDE CANNOT TELL THE SECRETS OF THE BEYOND!!! . . . For less than 500 dollars"  
  
**Miss. Kaede . . . she's been charged with fraud**  
  
"ALLEGED FRAUD! ALLEGED!"  
  
**Take her away boys**  
  
"I'LL SOLVE ALL YE PROBLEMS IF YOU GET ME OUT OF THE SLAMMER!"  
  
**Now you know . . . Miss. Kaede**  
  
AN: Aww . . . . Miss Kaede is going to jail. Buh bye Miss. Kaede. Stay tuned, but while you do, don't forget to update! 


	11. Hojou Ouch

Disclaimer:  
  
Avalon: ~stares at Hojou~ WHADDYA MEAN I OWN YOU?  
  
Hojou: Well. . . Takahashi-sama claimed that you would be the best thing for me. . .  
  
Avalon: ~evil glare~ Yes. . . Indeed . . .  
  
(A few minutes later. . . there is nothing left of Hojou to Own)  
  
AN: As most of my old rulers should know, I've been working on a massive update of all of my stories. After this, updates will commence every three weeks, two, one, and finally twice a week. This progression will take a while however, so enjoy this update and don't forget to review.  
  
"HELP ME"  
  
** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . HAHA. . . HA! **  
  
Know Your Sengoku Jidai  
  
Hojou - Ouch. . .  
  
Hojou looked around the medieval torture chamber, spotted something. . . poked around curiously at the device before it clamped onto his hand, forcing the poisoned spikes through the flesh and causing great amounts of pain.  
  
"Oh. . . Dear. . .Well, this wont do. Higurashi-san can't stand the sight of blood."  
  
** Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. . ."  
  
"Higurashi-san?"  
  
**Hojou. . . he has no. . . well . . . you'll find out**  
  
Hojou releases a high-toned cry of pain, but the horrifyingly pained face is replaced by a suspiciously cheerful one  
  
**Hojou. . . his arms and legs were mysteriously removed**  
  
Hojou's arms and legs mysteriously disappear . . . yet his look of suspicious cheerfulness remains.  
  
**Hojou. . . Did you know that it's very hard to swim with arms and legs?**  
  
Suddenly, the room becomes an aquarium filled with water. . . and other things. .  
  
"Eep. . ."  
  
**Hojou. . . he tastes like shark bait. . . yum . . . shark bait**  
  
A shark eats Hojou. . . .  
  
AN: THAT WAS THE SHORTEST EPISODE OF KYSJ EVER! In case you want to know what he has none of. . . well look down. . .  
  
** Sure you want to know?**  
  
**Positive?**  
  
** Last chance to turn away**  
  
** You asked for it **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An angry Inuyasha, on his belly slips a **running** chainsaw into Hojou's pants. . .  
  
The results are censored  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
